In the field of network communication, as an amount of communicated information increases, there is an increasing user demand for communication products of high stability and high performance. This puts a higher requirement on reliability of a communication device.
At present, a NE management system (centralized network management) that can manage multiple NEs at the same time enjoys increasing popularity among operators. A user may see an operating status and a health indicator of a NE in real time via a NE management system. Thus, network operating and maintaining personnel may maintain a NE with a problem in time, such that reliability of a network device may be improved.
As shown in FIG. 1, with existing NE management system architecture, various processing units and NE proxy units may be deployed in a NE, and a NE manager unit and a warning unit may be deployed in a NE management system. After a network service occurs, a processing unit will report data corresponding to the service to a NE proxy unit. The NE proxy unit may generate an important network performance indicator according to data reported by a processing unit and save the network performance indicator in a NE indicator buffer pool. When appropriate (at regular intervals), the NE proxy unit will report an indicator in the NE indicator buffer pool to the NE manager unit. The NE manager unit may process a received NE indicator and save the processed NE indicator to a NE M indicator buffer pool or a NE N indicator buffer pool. The NE manager unit may regularly detect whether there is an abnormality (such as an overload) in a NE indicator in the NE M indicator buffer pool and the NE N indicator buffer pool. When there is such an abnormality, the NE manager unit may report in time the abnormality information to the warning unit such that a user may be warned by a warning device such as a sound and/or light alarm or the like, for example, which prompts the user to deal with the abnormality as soon as possible.
Under normal circumstances, such a mode may meet a most basic demand for NE operation maintenance by operating and maintaining personnel. With this mode however, detection aims only at a single NE, and a warning is not given unless there is a real problem with a NE. The mode is clearly insufficient to meet a user requirement of increasing concern for device automation, multi-NE correlation analysis, and failure prevention. In actual network operation, most problems may occur not because all NEs are overloaded, but because of accumulating inter-NE load imbalance. NE load imbalance may be discovered via inter-NE indicator gap analysis and may be prevented in time at an initial stage of a problem.
It may be affirmed that manual indicator gap analysis by operating and maintaining personnel is clearly inefficient, by which a problem may not be discovered in real time. With increasing complication and diversification of NEs managed by a NE management system, there are more and more important inter-NE indicators and an increasingly complicated inter-NE relation, such that an aforementioned problem becomes more prominent. Therefore, a NE management system is facing a severe test in terms of ensuring reliability, availability, maintainability, and stability of a NE.